


Клятва Левиафана

by Cexmet



Category: Hellraiser (Comics), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Crossover, Gen, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Владыка Левиафан обещал сделать Капитолий сильным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клятва Левиафана

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

Левиафан, владыка ада человеческих страданий, всегда достигает желаемого. А желает он вечно лишь одного: больше человеческих душ и тел, которые могли бы заполнить страданиями его королевство — мертвецкий край, где никогда не гаснет черное солнце, готовое выжечь глаза любому, кто отважится смотреть на него слишком долго. У шкатулки, открывающей врата в край вечных мучений — шесть граней, такой ее создал великий Филип Лемаршан. Она — идеальный куб, у каждой из граней которого есть своя тайна, ни одну из которых не разгадать даже самому мудрому смертному, если того не пожелает Левиафан — тот, кто ждет по ту сторону.   
Ждет момента, когда сложный механизм шкатулки снова раскроется в руках у любопытного человека.

Грань первая.  
До воззвания к Левиафану Голодные Игры были бессмысленным убийством, не приносившим никому пользы, они неизбежно сломались бы под давлением людских голосов: как бы ни была страшна расправа над Тринадцатым Дистриктом, торопливое время стирает бесследно всякий страх, загоняя его в ночные кошмары, несмешные шутки, стариковские сплетни, и дети не помнят, чего боялись их отцы; уже через пятнадцать лет после окончания смутных времен и падения Тринадцатого Дистрикта люди заговорили о новом восстании. Еще через пять лет их голоса стали звучать громче, и год от года все сильнее напоминали слаженный хор, готовый перекричать любые приказы Капитолия, и президенту Стаховски с трудом удалось заставить людей замолчать. Он пролил много крови, желая избежать еще большей. В тот год молодой Кориолан Сноу стал распорядителем Голодных Игр. Именно он предложил нанести новый удар, не дожидаясь, пока ушедшие от наказания бунтовщики снова начнут подниматься на ноги — предложил отметить Квартальной Бойней четверть века с того дня, когда бомбы превратили Тринадцатый Дистрикт в сплошное месиво из раскрошившегося бетона разрушенных зданий, взрытой взрывами земли и мяса убитых людей.  
Но история триумфа Кориолана Сноу началась не со дня набора первых трибутов для Бойни, не с людей, указывавших на детей соседей, пряча от косых взглядов своих собственных. Страх, как и свет или тьма, бесконечно повторяется в каждом отражении, умножаясь, делаясь сильнее, и страх многих — всего лишь эхо страха одного.  
Все началось в день, когда, разбирая вещи своей покойной матери — Гортензии Сноу, в девичестве звавшейся Гортензией Мерчант — Кориолан Сноу нашел причудливую головоломку, едва заметно пахнувшую ванилью и чем-то еще, сладковато-затхлым, как едва начинающее гнить мясо. Шкатулка, шириной чуть больше его ладони, выглядела старинной, но не ветхой, пыль легко слетела с ее острых граней, стоило лишь немного встряхнуть. Сноу с детства любил игры и загадки: у единственного наследника богатой семьи всегда было время на шахматные задачи и возведение карточных домиков самой невероятной архитектуры, он умел чертить лабиринты, из которых никто не нашел бы выхода. Сноу внимательно оглядел головоломку, легко надавил на каждую сторону, пытаясь угадать, где скрыты пружины, размыкающие створки, а после развернул ее кверху одним из углов, чтобы подцепить ногтем едва видный шов там, где сходились две деревянные пластины. Этим прикосновением Сноу привел в действие один из надежно скрытых механизмов, и шкатулка раскрылась в его руках, как хищный цветок, и из нее полился свет. Бледный, сероватый, точно проходящий сквозь туман, свет мгновенно затопил всю комнату от пола до потолка, забился в каждую щель, и прежде чем Сноу успел склониться ближе, чтобы взглянуть на источник света, из-за створок шкатулки вылетели смертоносными жалами цепи с острыми крючьями. Они вонзились в лицо и шею Сноу, прорвав кожу у полных крови широких артерий и вен, но не задев их. Закричав от боли, Сноу попытался вырвать одну из цепей, но та под его пальцами раскалилась докрасна, и к запаху ванили прибавился запах паленой плоти. Выпав из ослабевшей руки, шкатулка ударилась об пол и раскрылась шире, стала вратами, свет из которых заполонил все вокруг, поглотил весь мир. А затем цепи вскинулись, как готовые ужалить змеи, — и втянули Сноу в лабиринт мучений, туда, где ждал его тот, кто способен говорить без слов, истинный правитель людских страданий — Левиафан.  
Сноу оказался в мире, где давно уже не было никого из смертных. Его собственный страх отражался от другого, давнего страха, заполнявшего высокие стены лабиринта, в которых жесткость металла соединялась с губчатой податливостью плоти. Цепи выскользнули из ран, будто досыта напившись крови, но боль от этого стала лишь острее, она точно плескалась внутри, с каждым шагом спускаясь все ниже, заполняя собой горло и грудь, отдаваясь эхом в животе.  
Стены из человеческих костей и обрывков плоти, прикованных к ржавому металлу, сменились другими, из гладкого камня, и спустя еще несколько сотен шагов Сноу вышел к открытой части лабиринта, туда, куда стены обрываются. Под ногами его была бездна, но видел он лишь парящего в воздухе Левиафана, величайшего из созданий тьмы и света, когда-либо являвшихся перед смертными. Раны на лице и шее все еще были открыты, но увидев Левиафана, Сноу забыл об этом — они стали для него не важнее, чем напитавшийся липкой, точно мед, кровью ворот дорогой блузы, пристающий к коже. Его глазам открылось великолепие, с которым не смогло бы сравниться ничто, виденное им прежде, ужас сплавился воедино с восторгом, когда сама тьма открылась его взгляду.   
В краю боли нет времени и не имело значения, сколько шагов сделал Сноу по пути к центру лабиринта, к престолу Левиафана, бывшему разом его темницей и крепостью. Имело значение лишь одно: все прежние слуги Левиафана были мертвы, он нуждался в новых: и монахах-сенобитах, и мирских прислужниках, прославляющих страдание среди прочих смертных, — а Сноу мог принести ему клятву. Люди не задумываясь дают обещания, легкие или тяжелые, те, о которых забывают, или те, о которых жалеют, и лишь от принявшего зависит исполнение произнесенных обетов. Сноу желал власти, и Левиафан, могущественный владыка, пообещал, что Капитолий будет процветать так долго, как долго там будут славить наслаждение и боль, а в обмен на это Левиафан потребовал немногого: всего одну жертву каждый год, юношу или девушку, того, кто уже носит страдание в своем теле, как мать носит дитя.  
Левиафан знал, как легко будет согласиться, а Сноу знал, что не сможет найти союзника могущественнее. Левиафан показал ему путь назад, и вернувшись в комнату, где больше не было ни света, ни запаха ванили, Сноу остался наедине с собственными ранами. Они больше не кровоточили, однако боль, хоть и ослабела, не ушла, она сохранилась, точно напоминание о заключенном договоре — сохранилась навсегда. 

Грань вторая.  
Сноу оставалось лишь отвести к Левиафану первую жертву, победителя двадцать четвертых Голодных Игр, как обещание будущего служения — и это было нетрудно, ведь победителем каждый мог распоряжаться, как желал. В ту пору их держал в оковах страх, ничуть не уступавший по силе своей боли, по крайней мере, той боли, которую знают смертные.   
Победителя звали Элаиас Голд, он был сильным и умным юношей из Первого Дистрикта, не слишком высоким, не слишком быстрым — но все же он сумел заманить в ловушки половину своих противников, а другой половине сломал шеи легко, точно птенцам — ему нравилось использовать толстую веревку, он ее набрасывал на шеи своим жертвам, ловя их, точно в силок. Сноу приготовил ловушку для него, привел к шкатулке и толкнул вперед, отступив на шаг. Сноу мог бы уйти, но любопытство заставило его остаться. Он замер, отступив к стене, чувствуя, как по всему телу расходится зуд, подобный похоти или зависти.  
Шкатулка ждала Голда в центре комнаты. На этот раз она раскрылась сама, не дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь прикоснется к ее граням — с коротким щелчком металлические пластины сдвинулись с места сами собой, раздвигаясь шире. Свет заполнил всю комнату, от самых темных углов до потолка.   
Прежде чем Голд успел спросить, что перед ним и чего Сноу хочет, раздался негромкий щелчок, и цепи Левиафана выбросились из раскрытой шкатулки. Они впились своими острыми крючьями в плечи Голда, глубоко вонзились в мышцы, чтобы, спиралью обмотав руки до запястья, раскалившись, вплавиться в кожу и гремящими звеньями свеситься ниже пальцев, став смертоносным оружием, которое Голд уже никогда не сможет отбросить, совершив убийство. Голд закричал, но некому было прийти ему на помощь, и новая цепь, бросившись к раскрытому рту, пронзила его язык, вошла в его середину и рванулась прочь, возвращаясь шкатулку, рассекая его нижнюю губу надвое. Кровь из разорванного рта хлынула на пол и внутрь шкатулки, крик Голда утонул в бульканье, когда сияние стало сильнее, точно впитав в себя его боль.   
Сноу не отступил ни на шаг. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как юный победитель превращается в чудовище, изменяясь под властью Левиафана. Сноу знал о смерти достаточно, чтобы понять: раны смертельны, оставленные цепями ожоги привели бы к шоку, с таким кровотечением Голд не прожил бы и четверти часа, но Левиафан умел менять природу человеческой плоти, делая ее податливой и переменчивой, он приковывал души к истерзанным телам, точно железными цепями, не отдавая их смерти. Сноу смотрел не отрываясь, как если бы пытался разгадать тайны Левиафана, всего лишь наблюдая за тем, как капли крови покидают раны, оставленные на теле Голда. Тот замер, его душа попала в ловушку, сплетенную из страданий и тени, стала частью лабиринта из боли, выросшего вокруг Левиафана.   
Когда все завершилось, раны по-прежнему были раскрыты, они обнажали губчатую плоть, казавшуюся рыхлой, как если бы ее уже тронуло разложение. Голд повернулся к Сноу, посмотрел ему в лицо пустым взглядом — его глаза выглядели равнодушно-остекленевшими, как у мертвого.   
Голд стал первым, но, разумеется, не последним — Сноу обещал Левиафану больше жертв, и тот получил их, одну за другой. Сноу принял клятву Левиафана и не собирался отступать от своих слов. 

Грань третья.  
Исчезновение победителя Голодных Игр, разумеется, не прошло бы незамеченным, но Голд стал единственным, кто исчез по-настоящему: Левиафан забрал его голос, чтобы говорить с другими, изуродовав его лицо вместе с душой, он не оставил ничего, что можно было бы включить в радиоинтервью или показать по телевизору — но следующие были созданы более тонко. Некоторым Левиафан сохранял лица, почти всем — голоса, и умелый мастер легко мог вклеить фальшивые появления победителей в светской хронике.   
Ни один не вернулся домой, как возвращались прежние, но это никого не тревожило: Капитолий много гостеприимнее, чем города Дистриктов.   
Один за другим победители становились чудовищами, преданными слугами Левиафана, в их плоти отражалось его собственное великолепное безумие, для описания которого не найдется слов ни в одном человеческом языке. Он называл их сенобитами, и Сноу принял это название как истинное, он произносил это слово так же, как произносил его языками победителей сам Левиафан.   
Он превращал победителей в сенобитов, своих слуг, одного за другим, и Сноу внимательно смотрел на каждое превращение как если бы оно было самым захватывающим зрелищем на земле, лучше любых Голодных Игр. То, как причудливо искажалась под воздействием сил Левиафана человеческие тела, завораживало Сноу, он жадно наблюдал за тем, как разум, не ограниченный смертностью человеческой плоти, творит невероятных химер. Каждый победитель становился произведением искусства.  
Глориусу из Шестого Дистрикта срезали веки и зашили рот, а горло распороли; Левиафан даровал ему способность говорить через эту кровавую рану — слова, невнятные и скомканные, появлялись на свет вместе с кровавыми сгустками, как новорожденные. После него была Сидер, кожа которой была снята и снова натянута на тело, точно одежда, неудачно перекроенная, расходящаяся по всем швам, обнажая влажное алое мясо. Чуме, совсем юному победителю из Седьмого Дистрикта, вбили в череп семь гвоздей, их шляпки окружили его голову стальным венцом, а потянувшиеся от них вниз тонкие кровавые ручейки расписали лицо причудливым узором. Следующей жертвой Левиафану стал Рубака. Ему отняли по локоть обе руки и заменили их острыми серпами, в точности похожими на те, которыми срезают созревшие колосья. Затем — Эбернети из Двенадцатого Дистрикта, шея которого была не просто разрезана, но вычищена, местами плоть заменилась стеклянными трубками и матовыми металлическими подпорками, так что его глотка оказалась непристойно обнажена. Руки Брута из Второго Дистрикта очистили от плоти, а кости, соединенные сухожилиями, оковали металлом, сделав подобием длинных острых рапир. Из Второго же Дистрикта родом была Энобария, чьи губы тонкие цепи с острыми крючьями растянули в уродливом подобии усмешки, превращая лицо в гротескную маску; ее челюсть непрестанно стучала, дергаясь на надрезанных мышцах, и заостренные зубы ударялись друг о друга. Кашмира и Блеск, брат и сестра, со спин которых сняли кожу, чтобы сделать из нее прекрасные крылья, растянув на металлических каркасах — Сноу видел, как к позвонкам присоединили блестящие шарниры, оживляя странный механизм.  
С каждым разом мучения становились все более жестокими, перемены делались все причудливее, Сноу видел, как человеческие тела превращались в цветы из плоти, и это было истинным чародейством, но он понимал, что много сложнее сотворить перемены в человеческих душах, их подчинение чудовищной воли владыки Левиафана. Порой Сноу спрашивал себя: не переменил ли точно так же Левиафан его собственную душу, впустив в свой лабиринт? Истинного ответа Сноу не знал и понимал, что не узнает.   
Каждый новый сенобит укреплял власть Левиафана, а тот делал сильнее Капитолий, в точности как поклялся. 

Грань четвертая.  
Семьдесят четвертые Голодные Игры стали особенными: Левиафан сказал устами всех своих слуг, что на этот раз хочет получить две жертвы, и Сноу не стал с ним спорить, не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Левиафан напомнил ему, что Сноу поклялся служить верно — легко нарушить клятву, данную другому человеку, но не клятву, данную тому, кто древнее всех человеческих законов.   
И потому Сноу привел двоих победителей, двух испуганных подростков, точно догадывавшихся о своей дальнейшей судьбе, к раскрытой шкатулке. Он уже ожидал некого невероятного в своей жестокости действия, и слуги Левиафана ничуть не обманули ожиданий Сноу. Сенобиты приняли в свои объятья ослепленных ярким светом победителей и начали изменение, равнодушные, не слышащие криков боли, ведомые своим господином.  
Один быстрый удар ножа рассек живот Китнисс Эвердин, выпуская наружу липкие петли влажно блестевших кишок. Ловкие пальцы слуг Левиафана разрезали их, сплетая друг с другом, дюйм за дюймом. Они соединяли вместе органы, отрезая лишние части и бросая их в сияющую бездну, но Сноу смотрел не на то, как ловкие руки потрошат молодые тела, а на лица скованных болью Эвердин и Мелларка: пустые глаза мертвецов, широко распахнутые рты, из которых капала слюна пополам с кровью. Их зубы влажно блестели, а ток крови точно замедлился, как если бы сердца остановились.   
Под руками сенобитов сосуды сплетались, как стебли диких цветов, не знавших руки садовника, и уже трудно было сказать, где кончалась кровь Эвердин и начиналась кровь Мелларка — они смешивались, превращались в единый организм.   
Их тела постепенно сливались в одно, это была самая причудливая трансформация из всех, что видел Сноу — в прежние времена другие слуги Левиафана, ведомые голосом своего владыки, не раз смешивали изменяемое тело с иными элементами, частями, которые отрезали от самих себя или приносили из лабиринта, но первые Сноу видел, как двое становились одним.   
Короткими стяжками сенобиты сшили в единое полотно кожу Эвердин и Мелларка, и превращение завершилось.   
Они стали истинным шедевром, лучшим из сенобитов, которых сотворил руками своих слуг владыка Левиафан. 

Грань пятая.  
Пусть они утратили при своем создании часть человеческой природы, у сенобитов остались души, истерзанные и изуродованные, но все же их воля принадлежала им самим. Прежде многие пытались поднять восстание против Левиафана. Он позволял им, он знал: тот, в ком отыщется достаточно отваги, ума, гордыни и жадности, сможет сокрушить его могущество — но человеческое сердце, пусть даже услышавшее отзвуки адской музыки, были всего лишь куском плоти. Каждый восставший погибал от рук тех, кто следовал за ним.  
Сенобиты не стали бы поднимать восстание против Левиафана — но не против Сноу. Тот был человеком, обычным человеком, которого не обошли стороной старость и слабость; год за годом его плоть ветшала, изнашивалась, точно старая одежда, сколько бы он ни пытался поддерживать ее — ни одним лекарствам не остановить ход времени, никому не задержать приближения смерти.   
Левиафан искал нового служителя, того, кто сможет воздвигнуть ему более величественный храм, отдать нечто большее, чем жизни ничего не значащих молодых людей, заранее обреченных на смерть. Он поклялся служить Капитолию, не Кориолану Сноу, и знал, как привести в мир больше страданий: война может разрушить мир за несколько месяцев; гнев — величайший из человеческих грехов, и только он, не алчность или зависть, не гордыня, способен сделать земли смертных истинным адом. Со временем любая людская империя погружается во тьму, так или иначе находится тот, кто открывает врата, которым лучше оставаться закрытыми — Левиафан помнил это, он видел подобное тысячу раз; легко подтолкнуть к падению то, что уже катится под уклон.   
Пришла пора заключить новый договор, не нарушая клятвы. Капитолий станет сильнее, после падения он поднимется в новом сиянии великолепия.  
Левиафану не был нужен сенобит, составленный из двух частей, ему была нужна история, которую смогут использовать люди; Левиафан не знал любви, но знал о ней и понимал, как легко напитать человеческий гнев любовью, сделав его по-настоящему разрушительным — показать не просто красоту юности и силы, ставшую уродством, но красоту любви, превращенную в отвратительную насмешку над самой ее природой. Когда-то он через своих слуг внушал смертным греховные молитвы, посылая духов к спящим — сейчас же он мог говорить голосами живых. Сноу стал его голосом, вложил слова владыки Левиафана в уста тех, кто говорил с обычными людьми.   
Сам Сноу не ожидал, что они могут оставить его, считая их своими слугами, но Левиафан не собирался отдавать ему своих жертв — они были нужны для сотворения ада на земле.   
Для завершения плана Левиафану был нужен еще один слуга, тот, кто принесет шкатулку к новому правителю, и слугой этим стал Плутарх Хевенсби. Немногим в Капитолии дано было знать всю правду о том, что происходит с победителями в закрытой комнате, о том, откуда берутся раны и отчего они не становятся смертельными, но распорядители Голодных Игр знали обо всем. Могущество Левиафана в мире смертных — лишь отражение его власти в царстве вечных страданий, но ему было довольно и той части силы, которую впитали его слуги. У шкатулки должен быть хранитель — и первый, кто стал распорядителем Голодных Игр после Кориолана Сноу, принял эту участь. Не весь он, лишь его плоть, из которой сенобиты вырвали душу, а Левиафан вдохнул на ее место дух, собранный Инженером, его верным слугой.   
Дух хранителя шкатулки переходил из тела в тело, выходя из каждого распорядителя с его смертью, и проникая в тело следующего, выжигая его рассудок, растворяя в себе его душу. Дух хранителя следовал за шкатулкой, выжидая дня, когда Левиафан призовет его к себе, в одном теле или другом. У него самого не было имени, не было ни стремлений, ни желаний, он был воплощением чудовищной воли владык адских земель, заточенным в мясе, костях, коже, крови и внутренностях обычного человека.   
Он ждал и дождался.   
Языками своих слуг Левиафан приказал тому, кто носил на себе тело Плутарха Хевенсби и откликался на его имя, выйти на связь с повстанцами из Тринадцатого Дистрикта, готовыми раздуть огонь революции, найти их и передать им шкатулку. Шкатулка хранилась у Сноу, но любой сенобит мог забрать ее.   
Левиафан знал, что дальше будет война. Восставшие против Капитолия покажут людям сенобитов как изнанку власти — возможно, не всех, Левиафан позволит им решать самим, но история превращения пары влюбленных в одного противоестественного урода слишком хороша, чтобы от нее отказаться.   
Левиафан оставил Сноу ради клятвы сделать Капитолий сильнее. Сенобиты ушли вместе с ним, чтобы найти нового покровителя, они двинулись в путь — не дорогами, видимыми человеческим глазом, но теми, что пролегают во владениях Левиафана — его лабиринт бесконечен и может раскрыться в любой части мира смертных, если там найдется тот, кто сможет разгадать механизм шкатулки.   
С Кориоланом Сноу, привыкшим ставить себя над толпой, а не в ее центре, владыка Левиафан говорил сам, но к Альме Койн, слухи о которой дошли до него сквозь человеческие сердца, он послал своих слуг. Армию — к генералу.   
Альма Койн не знала жалости, точно так же как сам Сноу, и она была достойна получить шкатулку, чтобы принять ее могущество — теперь пришла ее пора.   
Койн правила Тринадцатым Дистриктом, местом, до которого не мог дотянуться Сноу, и даже власть Левиафана была здесь слабее. Однако он владел душами тех, кто жил здесь, в подземном царстве, никогда не видевшем солнечного света, прокрадывался в их сердца через зависть и ненависть. Сами смертные всегда охотно помогали ему, одержимые грехами и безумием, некоторые из них всегда готовы к союзу с тем, кто обещает накормить их гнев свежими кусками мяса. Альма Койн была одной из тех, с кем легко заключить подобный союз.   
Шкатулка оказалась в ее руках. Левиафан никогда не нарушает обещаний, данных смертным, но готов принять новые взамен тех, которые больше ему не нужны.

Грань шестая.  
Койн желала забрать власть у Сноу, и если это означало забрать его безумие — она была согласна. Левиафан говорил с ней сквозь стенки шкатулки, смотрел на нее глазами сенобитов, он обещал ей могущество и власть, как когда-то обещал их Сноу.   
Койн не видела всего, никто из смертных не видит всего, но того, что открывалась ее взгляду, оказалось достаточно. Сенобиты были детьми, ни одному из них до обращения в слугу Левиафана не исполнилось и двадцати лет, а детьми несложно управлять, какая бы могущественная сила ни стояла за ними.   
Детям была нужна мать и Койн знала, как стать ею — достаточно просто говорить с ними на одном языке, и они поверят каждому слову. Был только один способ заговорить на одном языке: стать такой же, как они.   
Она знала, как — голос, идущий из шкатулки, рассказал ей обо всем, а Койн умела слушать. Ей оставалось только запоминать каждое слово Левиафана, повторять за ним, следовать приказам, больше напоминавшим советы.   
Койн предпочитала грубую стратегию — ей не были чужды интриги, она знала, что война слов так же важна, как война выстрелов, но все же всегда предпочитала убийство обману, а угрозы — обещаниям. Причудливые механизмы шкатулки не сразу поддались ее цепким пальцам, но сил ее ума было достаточно, чтобы разгадать загадку, которая всегда готова раскрыться тому, кто может принести Левиафану пользу. Проведя ногтями по плотно сведенным пластинам, по жестким ребрам граней, Койн нашла то место, где зазор был чуть больше, точно приглашал его подцепить. Раздвинув шире две остроконечные деревянные плитки, Койн добралась до скрытой под ними металлической. Левиафан не торопил ее, уверенный: Койн не отступится, подобные ей никогда не бросают начатого дела, не складывают оружия ни в одной войне. Она не была увлечена удовольствиями, но немало знала о боли, о том, какие победы она может приносить умеющему с ней обращаться, делать ее истинным оружием в своих руках. Знание о боли разомкнуло все створки, приведя в движение шестеренки, и шкатулка точно ощетинилась в руках — для Сноу она в свое время была раскрывающимся цветком, для Койн же стала спелым плодом, который нужно очистить перед тем, как попробовать на вкус.  
Наконец, шкатулка раскрылась полностью, и из нее медленно, точно сонные после зимы змеи, выползли темные цепи. Левиафан не собирался причинять Койн боль, она должна была сама выбрать служение, шагнуть в лабиринт и принести клятву. Левиафан подарил ей соблазн, который легко превращается в безумие, если верно подойти к нему, принять его в себя — но человек свободный может откинуть его.   
Койн не стала отказываться от безумия, ей были нужны любое оружие и любой союзник. Сенобиты могли бы обратить ее в одну из себе подобных так, как сделали это друг с другом, но вместо этого последовали безмолвному приказу Левиафана и отдали ей инструменты. Койн должна была говорить с ними на одном языке, даже если это означало потерять язык вовсе.  
Как и многие другие, с кем Левиафан прежде заключал подобные договоры, она начала резать с лица. Ее увядшая кожа с трудом поддавалась лезвию: легко разрезать натянутую нить и трудно — лежащую на земле. Койн очертила свои глаза и рот, затем погрузила лезвие глубже и сняла с себя лицо, не одним движением, как маску, а множеством мелких, таких, какими чистят овощи. Срезанная кожа падала на пол. Сенобиты смотрели на нее внимательно, не произнося ни слова. Кровь текла из ран, точно одевая Койн в красное платье: темная кровь — из прорезанных вен, светлая — торопливо вырывавшаяся из артерий. Койн чувствовала боль, и Левифан выпивал каждую ее каплю, жадно, как пьет воду умирающий в пустыне.   
Боль впивалась в Койн все глубже своими бесчисленными острыми зубами, и когда, наконец, крови стало достаточно, Левиафан раскрыл врата шире, и цепи повели Койн в лабиринт, туда, где никогда не смолкают крики. Ее путь был долгим, как и у всякого, вступившего в лабиринт, но желание завершить путь придавало ей сил, и сам Левиафан не позволял ей сбиться с пути.   
Левиафан наполнил ее серым светом, который очистил все раны, не успокоил боль, но изъял из нее страх вместе с кровью, а затем, прикоснувшись к Койн своим зловонным дыханием, раскрыв свои створки, подобно исполинской шкатулке, протянул к ней бесчисленные острые лезвия и щупальца, сплетенные из почерневшей плоти — чтобы сделать Койн одной из своих слуг.   
И после этого Левиафан без слов пообещал ей то же, что пообещал Сноу: свою верность Капитолию — так долго, как Койн сможет служить ему верой и правдой. Она приняла его присягу и принесла свою, как когда-то сделал это Сноу. Люди не столь различны между собой, как хотели бы показать, а Левиафан готов разделить свое могущество с каждым, кто готов попытаться принять его. Одни смерти или другие — для него не имеет значения. 

Под крышкой.  
Шкатулка — всего лишь куб, но внутри у нее спрятан ад, который не сможет удержать никто, кроме владыки Левиафана.   
Ему подвластны человеческие тела, сердца, души: нужно лишь прикоснуться, и они раскроются, точно цветы, прекрасные цветы. Левиафан мог бы вырвать душу Койн, чтобы самому занять ее место, но предпочел иной путь — пусть смертным остается участь смертных. Он же изъял дух хранителя шкатулки из тела, когда-то принадлежавшего Плутарху Хевенсби — заурядному смертному человеку — и сам вошел в пустую оболочку, не всем своим величественным могуществом, которое способна удержать лишь причудливая форма исполинской пирамиды, отраженной в самой себе, но лишь частью своей воли.   
Люди поверят словам, сказанным языком, который не обожжен раскаленным металлом, людям нужен тот, чье лицо их не испугает. Пришла пора свести воедино адские земли и царство смертных, и ради этого Левиафан готов был вселиться в податливую, мягкую человеческую плоть.  
Вечная слава владыке двух царств.


End file.
